


At last my love is free...maybe?

by IrishLover



Series: Be Free [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishLover/pseuds/IrishLover
Summary: Bbangkyu coming out...maybe?
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon
Series: Be Free [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709437
Kudos: 24





	At last my love is free...maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another Bbangkyu fic because I love them so much and want more content :(
> 
> One day, I'll write a more serious concept but for now here's a snippet of maybe more to come if I get around to it
> 
> Enjoy :)

The sound of the front door slamming shut jolted Younghoon out of his trance. He was currently laid up in his shared room with Juyeon, mindlessly playing some internet game on his phone. He could hear the sounds of shouting through the thick walls of their dorm. So clearly whoever was arguing was loud enough for him to be able to hear it. With a final sigh, he heaved himself up from his once comfortable position, and made his way out to the commotion. The closer he got, the more audible the argument was. And before he even rounded the corner to the living room, he already knew it was Changmin and Chanhee having another row.

"Yah, Chanhee! Quit while you're ahead!"

"Well maybe if you actually listen to me for once, and not only consider yourselves!"

"We've considered everyone and talked to everyone about it! You're the only one with the problem!"

"Because it's stupid and selfish! You're being selfish, Changmin, and you can't even see it because you're so far up Younghoon's ass--"

"Okay that's it! Enough both of you!" Came the booming voice of their leader, Sangyeon.

At this point, Younghoon had already figured out what they were arguing about. They had been arguing about it for days.

Changmin and Younghoon were set to come out to the public next week. All the members supported them and gave them their blessings. Except for Chanhee. He was scared that it would affect their group as a whole. They all were scared, but they knew how important this was to Younghoon and Changmin. And they knew how long they had been keeping this a secret. It was getting harder and harder, and anyone could see it was taking a serious toll on the couple.

They had discussed it with their company awhile back and had agreed to still keep it a secret for the time being until everyone had their thoughts in order. Eventually it came down to the simple fact that if all the members were okay with it, then the company would support them as well.

Thus the current dilemma. Choi Chanhee.

Changmin thought Chanhee of all people would understand how much the couple wanted this. But when the proposition first came around, he was the first to shoot it down. Of course, none of the members were quick to give their approval. But after talks with each of them, one by one they all slowly came around to it.

The dorm has been hearing Chanhee and Changmin argue for over a week now and everyone was getting tired of it. They all thought the last argument before this one was the end of it, seeing as it left Younghoon cradling an inconsolable Changmin for hours until the younger boy passed out from exhaustion.

Younghoon has yet to personally talk with Chanhee himself. If Changmin wasn't having any luck, he was certain the other boy wouldn't want to talk to Younghoon either, seeing as he was the other half of the current problem.

"Both of you need to separate for the time being. This is getting out of hand." Sangyeon continued as calm as possible.

And with one last loud groan, Changmin was the first to stomp off towards the rooms, no doubt going to Younghoon's and Juyeon's instead of his own. Younghoon followed shortly after, not waiting to witness the rest of the guys trying to also console an angry Chanhee.

Upon re-entering his room, he found Changmin already curled up underneath his blankets, a mass of pillows surrounding him. Almost like a fort. Younghoon quickly joined him, sliding up behind him and wrapping his arm around his lover's waist. His grip was firm enough to where Changmin wouldn't shrug him off even if he wanted to. Which he didn't. Instead, he felt his lover ease back into him more so that there was no space remaining between them. He felt one of Changmin's hands intertwine with his own and finally they both stopped moving, finally warm and comfortable.

Younghoon knew not to press the younger boy, instead leaving light kisses into the crown of his head. And Changmin knew that he could speak first when he was ready. Younghoon was actually close to falling asleep when he heard a barely there whisper of words spoken into the quiet atmosphere.

"I'm tired of loving you in secret."

And that was the last thing he heard before he drifted off to dreamland. A happy dream. One where the love of his life no longer had to worry about anything as long as he was by his side.


End file.
